The Honeymoon
by jyvonne13
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda have just gotten married. After a long day of saying "I do" and dancing at their reception, they are now on their honeymoon at Fairy Falls. The moment has come for them to finally give their bodies to each other as they spend two weeks in paradise as newlyweds.
1. Wedding Night

**Well here it is. The much anticipated, long overdue, ultimate Cosmo and Wanda lemon fest! I had intended to write this story for a long time. If you've been reading my recent Cosmo and Wanda fics, you know that I have a VERY long document that I wrote many years ago full of stories about my favorite couple and this was one of the stories that was in there. I finally had the time to fix it up and make it so that it's full to bursting with all the Cosmo and Wanda fluff that anyone could ask for. I've never written a story about them that's** ** _entirely_** **smut, most of my stories include at least some sexy moments but this one goes all in because, of course, it's their honeymoon. So sit back and relax, and prepare to have your heart melted. And as always leave a review to let me know what you think of it!**

Wedding Night

Cosmo and Wanda's hearts were full of happiness as they entered the resort at Fairy Falls.

Today had been better than they ever could have imagined. They had been waiting for this moment for so long and finally, after five years of other people coming between them constantly trying to tear them apart and the two of them holding onto the belief that they were meant to be together through it all and not letting anyone come between them, they had finally gotten what they wanted. They were married now and no one and nothing was ever going to get them away from each other again.

Now that the wedding was over they arrived at their hotel at Fairy Falls. Cosmo carried Wanda over the threshold of their honeymoon suite bridal style. After succeeding in not slamming her feet against the threshold he finally exhaled, then placed a kiss on her lips and put her down on the floor.

Wanda looked around exploring the big luxurious room. It had a red and white interior, a big couch facing a fireplace with a flatscreen TV over it on one end of the room, and on the other end was a huge bed with lots of fluffy pillows.

"This is so nice," she said.

She flew over to the glass door to the balcony and went out to it. The view was incredible; they had a perfect look at the falls which seemed to glow under the moonlight. She turned when Cosmo came outside to join her. She reached out and hugged him tightly resting her head on his chest.

A feeling overwhelming joy washed over her. He was hers now, officially, and no one was ever going to take him away from her. Not Juandissimo, not Big Daddy. She felt a sense of freedom, freedom to love her husband with no one standing over her telling her she wa wrong and that she deserved more. In all honesty, she didn't know how she deserved him. How did she ended up being lucky enough to have such a kind, loving, incredible man as her husband? All she knew was that she loved him with all her heart and soul and nothing would ever change that.

As she hugged him she took in the feeling of his warm body, his strong arms holding her close, and the scent of his cologne. "I'm so glad we're married Cosmo," she said softly.

"Me too Wanda. You're all I could ever need in my life." It was true, as long as he had her he didn't need anything else. This whole day had been so overwhelmingly wonderful. He was still in shock at the thought that Wanda, the pretty popular girl who could have had anyone she wanted, married _him_. How could this be possible?

In a way, it seemed to good to be possible. Wanda was incredible. She was the most lovely being to ever grace the universe. How could he, the idiot, the moron, the mistake, possibly be able to give her everything she needed and deserved? How would he ever be able to take care of her, and provide for her, and love her the way that she should be loved?

She looked up at him after noticing his heart beating faster and his body become rigid. "What's wrong?"

He didn't want to worry her but her pink eyes were full of concern. She always saw through him. He could never hide from her. "Do you think that...we'll be okay?"

A sympathetic smile crossed her face. "Of course, I _know_ we'll be okay."

"But how do you know? How could you...be happy with me forever? I always make mistakes, who's to say I won't mess things up? Maybe you do deserve someone better…"

Wanda put her finger over his lips to silence him. "Stop worrying so much, love. I love you because of who you are Cosmo, I don't want anyone else. No one else could ever make me as happy as you do. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that no matter what comes our way, I will _always_ love you."

Touched by her words, a smile crossed his face. "I'll always love you too." He placed a kiss on her lips, deepening it with a newfound confidence that no matter what happened in their lives he will always take care of her and love her forever. He placed his forehead on her and looking into those lovely eyes that he fell in love with five years ago. "I love you."

She ran her hand across his cheek. "I love you too." They kissed a few more times. "Let's go inside."

They floated back through the glass doors hand in hand towards the huge then took their shoes off and sat next to each other on the bed looking into each other's eyes. This was it; this was what they had been waiting for. They were finally alone. It was time to join their bodies together as one, heart and soul.

However, they were nervous about doing this. They'd never been together like this before. They had made out heavily in the past, touched each other, and had several times come dangerously close to making love. Every time they were either interrupted, or decided for whatever reason to stop. They had held strong in their conviction to wait until they were married up to this point and now, after years of wondering what it could possibly be like, it was finally it was time. But that didn't stop their hearts beating wildly fast from nervous anticipation.

"I've never done this before Wanda," Cosmo said looking down for a moment.

Wanda placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know. Neither have I. But it's okay. I want you Cosmo. I want you to be my first."

Cosmo leaned in to kiss her, again feeling assured. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer not wanting anything else in the world at that moment but each other.

Cosmo pried her mouth open with his and his tongue explored her mouth. They'd kissed like this before, but there was something different about it now. Every touch of their lips sent a jolt of sweet passionate love through their veins. Being this close to her, knowing what they were about to do made him determined to push into her further. A low growl came from him as he went deeper.

Wanda was surprised. She didn't expect him to be so forward. But she pushed into him, gripping onto the front of his jacket. She decided to be a little daring as well and slid the jacket off his shoulders. He broke the kiss for a moment to quickly toss it aside in his haste to continue kissing her. She shivered as she felt his hands on her back. He found what he was looking for and pulled down the zipper of the white dress down. She broke their kiss and pulled away from him and he looked at her questioningly. But then she stood up off the bed and let the dress fall to the floor.

Cosmo stared at her for a moment and for the second time that day he momentarily lost the ability to think. Wanda was beautiful, her lingerie was as white as her wedding gown and covered with lace. The moonlight flooded in from the balcony doors behind her and made her glow.

He suddenly got the strong urge to rip her white panties and bra off and see the rest of her. He stood up and kissed her again harder than before. As he pulled her against him, his legs felt like jello feeling her nearly naked body against him.

His clothing was becoming a frustrating barrier that she wanted to get rid of. She started trying to take everything off. First she loosened his tie. With their lips locked and his hands exploring her body she unbuttoned his shirt which she quickly slid off his arms. After that was off, she undid his pants and those were off as well.

Cosmo pulled her back onto the bed with him. They lay next to each other kissing hard, exploring each other's bodies. She then rolled on top of him not breaking their kiss. His hard penis pressed against her stomach through his underwear and it aroused her even more. She let out a soft moan at the thought of what it would feel like inside her.

His hands lingered by the hook on her bra wondering if he should take it off or if she wanted to.

"Take it off Cosmo," Wanda whispered as if reading his thoughts.

He took the encouragement and fumbled with the hooks for a moment. After a moment he managed to get it and slid the straps off her shoulders. He tossed the bra aside and her breasts were lingering in front of him.

Wanda felt her face burning. Cosmo had never seen her like this before.

"You're beautiful Wanda" he said, so focused her her body that his mind didn't register to proceed forward.

"Touch them."

He ran his fingers across her hardening nipples and she inhaled sharply. He continued rubbing his fingers across them. Then he leaned up and licked the right one. She moaned as he licked it in circular motions. He did the same to the other one and she moaned and panted softly. He'd never heard Wanda sound like this. It amazed him that he could cause her so much pleasure. Her hips moved back and forth across his hardening erection. He could practically feel the heat of her wet vagina through their underwear. It wasn't enough for him anymore. He felt like he needed her now.

He rolled them over and then he took Wanda's panties off tossing them behind him. He got his first sight of her pink vagina and he was surprised at how wet it was. He brushed his finger across it and she flinched not expecting it. He cautiously slid his finger in her and her walls tightened around it not used to the unfamiliar finger in her. He started sliding his finger in and out of her. She was moaning now and she seemed to get even wetter. He took his finger out and kissed back up her chest which heaved up and down.

She couldn't believe how good he was making her feel! Every new way that he touched her and kissed her sent her head spinning. Now she wanted to see him naked. She wanted touch him everywhere that she could. She started pulling his underwear down and his penis came out. It was so hard and big. As she ran her hand up and down it, he let out a groan. She was also amazed that she could do this to him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her now. He came back on top of her kissing her with such an urgent passion then settled himself between her legs supporting himself on his elbows. He kissed her again. "Are you ready?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes Cosmo. Make me yours."

His penis rubbed against her opening. This was it. This was what they had been waiting for, what they had wanted for so long. She was ready; she needed her Cosmo inside of her, making love to her, claiming her as his lover forever. He went in a bit more and she winced as she felt a sharp pain.

Cosmo looked down at her concerned. "What's the matter?"

"It hurts."

He stopped trying to move. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, don't stop."

"I don't want to hurt you Wanda." He didn't know that this would hurt her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his Wanda. Why did something so good have to come with pain?

She ran her hands up his arms. He was so concerned about her, it made her want him even more. "I know Cosmo. But it won't hurt for long okay?"

He looked down at her still unsure. "Are you sure you want that?"

She nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yes. I love you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." She kissed his lips. "Don't worry."

He kissed her again. Then he tried going into her again. He met a resistance and pushed through it. Wanda gripped onto him and cried in pain. What had he just done? He hated that he had to hurt his wife this way. The fact that this felt extremely good didn't matter to him at the moment, he was too focused on the terrible thing he had done. "Wanda, are you okay?"

She nodded as she tried to relax. He kissed her and wiped her tears. After a few minutes, it didn't hurt all that much anymore. "Cosmo, you can move now."

"Are you sure Wanda?"

Wanda nodded. "Positive." As soon as he started moving, she was met with the single greatest thing she'd ever felt in her young life. She gripped onto him and looked into his eyes as he slowly moved in and out of her. His face mirrored hers perfectly, unmistakable pleasure and pure love.

Their body's quivered under each other's touch. Moans escaped them. Their lips connected over and over again in feverishly passionate kisses. Their bodies controlled them as they grinded against each other. Cosmo went faster. She wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go even deeper. He thrusted himself into her as hard as he could.

Soon Wanda felt a tightening in her abdomen, like something was trying to break free inside of her. Then she felt it. The most amazing rush of pleasure. It was like a wall had just been let down and the waves of ecstasy were let free. She gripped onto him tightly and practically screamed his name. Her walls convulsed and tightened around him. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He screamed out her name as well as his warm wet cum released into her.

He remained inside of her for a moment, looking into her eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved. The eyes of the woman he would cherish for the rest of his life. The eyes of the woman who was his and only his. He leaned down and kissed her as hard as he could then they rolled over on their sides laying in each other's arms trying to recover from the amazing ecstasy they had just experienced.

Wanda couldn't help but smile. They had really done this. They had given themselves to each other as husband and wife. "I love you Cosmo."

He kissed her once again. "I love you too."

She noticed something on his arm. She looked at it and noticed the words "I do" written on it ni black sharpie. "Cosmo, really?"

He blushed. "I didn't want to forget."

She giggled. "That's sweet of you." She cuddled into his arms and they soon fell asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Yes there is more. Yes there will be more after this. You're welcome.** The Morning After

The next morning, Wanda woke up with the bright sun pouring in through the window and the warm body of her husband sleeping next to her.

Husband. It felt so good to be able to say that word. After the five years they've been together and all of the people who conspired to keep them apart, they were finally husband and wife and no one would ever take that away from them.

She thought back on what had happened the night before. Really she was still in disbelief that she and Cosmo had actually done _that_. It was the greatest thing she'd ever experienced in her life, so much emotion and love and passion! It was really pointless to describe how it felt because whatever she came up with wouldn't be enough. Just being with Cosmo that way, making love to him the way they did last night, it was purely amazing.

She had been super nervous about it before they actually did it, she was a virgin after all. She'd never done anything like that with anyone else and she was told that it hurts the first time. But aside from those feelings, she was ready for that. She was ready to give Cosmo all of her. They were a married couple now, she trusted him with everything: her mind, body, and soul. That's what he'd given her last night, his soul.

She looked over at him eyes closed, snoring softly. So innocent looking. She ran her fingers gently through his messy green hair. People had always told her that she was crazy for leaving Juandissimo. That Cosmo could never give her what he could. In fact it was just the opposite of that. _Juandissimo_ could never give her what Cosmo could. What they had shared last night was an incredible connection between each other. She could tell by every look, every kiss, every caress, that Cosmo truly loved her and cared about her. Especially how he was so concerned about hurting her, what man is that sweet? Maybe there were a few out there, but certainly not Juandissimo. All he ever cared about what himself. She could never have with him what she had with Cosmo.

She ran her fingers from his hair, down his cheek, and down his arm. Not the most muscularly built guy in the world, but he was enough for her. He would always be enough. He'd worked so hard last night to make her feel good. She wanted to repay him somehow for that. She wasn't used to being the aggressor in a relationship, but maybe she could try it…

Cosmo's eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across his sleepy face when the first thing he saw was his wife.

It felt so nice to say that word: wife. He never thought he'd be able to say it about anyone. What woman would want to marry him after all? But she did. She loved him for all of his little quirks.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said with a warm smile.

"Good morning," he said yawning. He ran his hand down her leg which was covered with the red sheets. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Wanda giggled. "Good, because it'll be like this for many days to come." She kissed his lips. He pulled her close against him and it reminded her of the connection they felt last night. She couldn't fight the smile forming on her lips. She ran her hand down his chest as they broke off. "I really enjoyed last night."

"Even though I had to hurt you?"

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm. It didn't hurt that much and it won't hurt anymore. And after the pain it felt amazing."

He smiled at the thought. Amazing was an understatement. "It did feel really good didn't it?" He kissed her again and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "I'm so glad I have you."

Wanda blushed. "Me too Cosmo. I couldn't ask for anyone else but you." He pulled her in for another kiss. She gripped onto him with the same feverish passion from last night. She wanted to please him, she wanted to love him the way he loved her last night. She started to roll on top of him but stopped short supporting herself on her elbow. She broke their long kiss and looked into his eyes. "I want to try something Cosmo."

"What do you want to try?" he asked as he caressed her chest which was now exposed to him.

"I-I just want to please you. You gave me so much love last night. I want to do the same for you."

"You seem nervous about it," he said.

He saw right through her as always, she could never hide anything from him.

"I know, but…I've never been the one in the lead like this before. I just don't want to do something wrong that you wouldn't like…"

He kissed her to stop her. "Don't worry Wanda. We're both new at this, so it's okay if we mess up a little bit right?" She nodded. "If you take the lead I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Okay," she said. She sat up and pulled the covers off both of them. They both blushed a little as they took in the sight of each other's bodies. Last night it had been dark when they made love but now in the daylight they could see each other easily. She slowly ran her hand down his chest and he watched her wondering exactly how she was going to please him. If it would be anything like last night (which he knew it would) than he would submit to her easily. She leaned down and kissed his lips again. She kissed his throat and across his collarbone emitting a soft moan from him, he had always liked it when she kissed him there. Then she kissed and licked down his chest getting closer to the place she had most wanted to be.

Her fingers grazed his hardening penis and he gasped. She took it in her hand and stroked him up and down. His eyes closed and moan after moan came from him. She marveled at how much pleasure she was causing him. It made her happy that she could have this much control over Cosmo and make him feel like this. She stroked his throbbing penis faster and his breathing became ragged. She leaned down and cautiously licked him from the bottom to top not knowing how he would react. She was surprised when she got a louder moan from him. She smirked and took him completely in her mouth and moved up and down on him. Louder moans came from him and his hips grinded into her.

Finally she came off him and kissed back up his chest and placed a long one on his lips. "Did you like that?" she asked.

He nodded still trying to catch his breath. "That was…amazing. Where did you learn how to do _that_?"

She smiled, satisfied with hs response. "Feminine instinct I guess" she said with a shrug.

Wanting to pleasure him further, she got another idea. She climbed on top of him and rubbed herself against his hard penis. She was ready for him, she needed him. He moved it so that it was right under her opening then she slowly went down on him. They both moaned and looked into each other's eyes. She leaned down to place passionate kisses on his lips as she came up so that he was barely and inch inside of her then went down again making him moan into her mouth. He held her hand as she continued to go up and down. That simple gesture seemed to make the action all the more sensual for her. She looked down at him and saw that pleased look in his eyes. He moved away her hair which was started to fall into her face and pulled her down for more kisses.

She sat up and bounced on him faster. He put his hands on her hips and thrust himself up into her meeting her body as she came down. It was a much different feeling being on top of him. He was in her so deep, it was like he was pushing into her stomach. That's what she wanted. She wanted him deep inside of her, as connected to her as possible. She felt it again. That incredible rush that made her scream in pleasure. He didn't cum immediately this time. They kept going, she continued to ride him trying different hip movement to see what would make him feel better. He gripped onto her hips, guiding her up and down on him faster, thrusting into her harder, and finally he released his semen inside of her.

She lay down on his chest and feeling his cum leak out of her as she did. They lay there not saying anything for a few minutes while they tried to breathe. "How was that?" she asked sitting up on her elbows.

"That was…it was…" he didn't how what to say. Were there words for what Wanda had just given him? "It was amazing." It wasn't enough, but it would have to do.


	3. Trying New Things

Trying New Things

A half hour later they both had on fluffy white robes provided by the hotel and were sitting at the table eating the fruit and waffles the room service had brought in after they had finished making love. "What should we do today?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo popped a grape into his mouth. "I was thinking we could go see the falls and go out to eat. You know, if you want."

Wanda smiled. "Sounds like fun."

After they got dressed, they went out to the Fairy Falls and got lunch there. Then later that night they went back to the hotel to change into some nicer clothes and go to this fancy restaurant nearby. Wanda was starting to wonder how they could afford the expensive restaurant and honeymoon suite but for once Cosmo seemed to know what he was doing so she left that up to him.

They flew back into their hotel room later that night laughing about what happened at dinner.

"And then when the waiter spilled all of that soup and lasagna," Wanda said laughing.

"I know, that was hilarious. But then it spilled on a little kid and they saw me laughing about it."

Wanda laughed at the memory. "You were really loud about it too."

"I wasn't trying to be, that's why I felt bad about it afterwards," Cosmo said.

Wanda pulled him close to her and kissed him. "Well you should ya crazy fairy."

He smirked. "Oh I'm crazy huh?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes, you are."

"You'll eat those words Wanda," he said getting a devious look in his eyes. He started chasing her around the hotel and they flew around in circles. He managed to grab her and pressed her against the wall. He pinned her hands against the wall on either side of her head and started kissing her while she giggled. "Am I still crazy?"

"Yes, but in a good way now." She whimpered as he licked her ear. Cosmo may seem innocent on the outside, but he had a devious nature you wouldn't believe from such a guy and she loved every bit of it. It was also one of those things that turned her on. She managed to free her hands from his grip and pulled his jacket back, took it off, then began to unbutton his shirt and felt his chest.

Cosmo started to feel a familiar throbbing arousal forming in his pants. He craved what they did that morning and last night.

In his quest to get her naked, he undid the back of her red halter dress and pulled it down revealing those beautiful breasts he'd been longing for since that morning. He circled her right one with his finger for a moment then covered it with his mouth. He alternated back and forth between them while Wanda moaned and writhed under his warm touch. The dress drop at her feet as he kissed down her stomach. He was on his knees now and pulled her panties off to finger her.

Wanda loved how daring he was being. It was _hot_. She felt like her wings would give out on her and she'd collapse at all of the pleasure Cosmo was giving her. His fingers slid in and out of her and she suddenly felt his tongue on her. He wanted to try something different in attempt to pleasure her in every way that he could. His tongue moved back and forth over her throbbing vagina, her hot liquid began dripping out of her into his mouth.

"C-Cosmo…" she whispered.

He stood up and flew her over to the bed. He put her down and she decided it was her turn to be daring. She crawled over him to unzip his pants and take his underwear off leaving him with his unbuttoned shirt on. She then put his erect penis in her mouth remembering how much he enjoyed that this morning. Sure enough he still enjoyed it. As he moaned at the deep pleasure she was giving him his hands tangled in her hair as he eased her up and down on him. He pushed her down on him more wanting to be as deep in her as possible and she tried to give him all that he wanted but his penis was big and she couldn't take it all the way. She came off him and coughed a bit.

Cosmo opened his eyes suddenly concerned. "You okay hon?"

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

He sat up and hugged her. He felt terrible, he wanted them to make each other feel good but part of that also meant making sure he didn't push her too far. "I pushed you too hard didn't I? I'm sorry."

She kissed him. "It's okay Cosmo. I made you feel good didn't I?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah you did." He took her into his arms and kissed her gently. She then pulled him down on the bed with her with their lips connected wanting to keep going. After a few minutes of more kissing and caressing each other's bodies he rolled on top of her and opened her legs to enter her. He slid inside of her and went in and out of her. Their lips connected over and over again sending sparks of passion through their bodies. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside, and it landed on top of the bedside lamp although he didn't really care. He was on his knees holding her legs and slamming into her harder and harder. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes that screamed her desire for him and he thought it was the sexiest look ever. He got on his elbows again wanting to be able to kiss those soft pink lips. "Mmm Wanda," he moaned against her mouth.

His warm breath on her face as he breathed her name drove her wild. After a few minutes of moving her hips along with his, she wanted to be in control of him again, she missed that exhilarating feeling. "Can I be on top sweetheart?" she asked.

He eagerly rolled them over and she rode him just as fast, if not harder, than he had been going. He looked up at his beautiful wife mesmerized by her. Her long wavy hair tumbled loosely across her shoulders, her breast bounced on her chest, her face was flushed, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as the sounds of her moans filled his ears like music. He propped himself up on his elbows and started to lick those breasts not being able to resist tasting them any longer. That made the jolts of pleasure hit her even hard and her gripped his hair trying to keep him there. He lay back on the bed feeling his climax coming on. He kept his hands on her hips and they thrust into each other so hard the bed sounded like it was going to break. If so they wouldn't have stopped, nothing would have made them stop. Their loud screams of pleasure filled the room. Cosmo screamed his loudest yet as his warm cum shot deep inside of her. He went into her twice more then she collapsed next to him.

They lay down next to each other not being able to move or think clearly. Their faces were flushed and they had athin layer of sweat covering them. It was mutually agreed that this was the best they'd done it so far.

Cosmo turned over to face Wanda and ran his fingers across her warm cheek. "Wanda."

She smiled and held his hand. "I love you Cosmo."

He kissed her hand. "I love you too."

Once he said it they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep with pleasant dreams.

The next morning when Wanda woke up it was nearly noon. No wonder, they'd had a very exhausting night of love making. It was amazing though. She knew she would never get tired of making love to Cosmo.

She still felt all hot and sticky from it though. What better time to take a bath? The thought of bathing with Cosmo made her smile. So much could happen. She sat up and stretched then looked over at her sleeping husband. Now she knew that the early bird out of both of them surely wouldn't be him. She leaned down to kiss him gently on the cheek making a smile form on his lips. Aww, how sweet, she thought.

She put on the fluffy white robe and flew to the bathroom. It was huge in itself with a red heart-shaped bathtub. It was the perfect size. She filled it up with water and added some lavender scented bubble bath she'd brought. As the water filled she looked at herself in the mirror. God she looked terrible! Her hair was a mess, she'd forgotten to take her makeup off last night and the eyeshadow and eyeliner had gotten smudged. She quickly wet a cloth and removed all of her make up then brushed her teeth since she was sure she had morning breath.

"Wanda?" Cosmo called.

"I'm in the bathroom dear," she called back. He knocked on the half closed door and she opened it all the way. "Good morning."

He kissed her. "Good morning love. What are you doing in here?"

"Getting ready to take a bath," she said gesturing to the half filled bath tub.

"How long have you been up?"

She shrugged. "About ten minutes I guess." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to get in the bathtub with me?"

Cosmo smiled. He thought she would never ask. "Of course."

Wanda shut off the water. Then she proceeded to take Cosmo's robe off and he did the same to her. He held her hand as she stepped into the tub and then got in himself. He sighed at the feeling of the hot water. "These bubbles smell nice," he said. He took a handful of it and sniffed it.

"It's lavender scented," she said.

"I thought so." He shoved his handful of bubbles in her face just like he had done two days ago at the wedding when he shoved the cake in her face. He laughed at the look on her face as she wiped it off.

"Cosmo…" She picked up her own handful of bubbles and shoved it in his face. He threw some at her, she threw some at him, and then they were stuck in an all out bubble war. Lavender scented bubbles flew everywhere and when they were done, there was hardly any left it the bathtub. It was all over the walls and the floor and their hair and faces. He wiped the bubbles off his own face and put all of it on hers. She took all of it off her face and wiped it on his chest. Then she got on top of him and straddled his waist. Then she started kissing him.

"Wanda," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Last night, when we had sex, you didn't…" he hesitated not knowing how to put it.

"Have an orgasm?" she finished for him.

"Yeah." He hadn't felt her walls constrict around him the way they did their first time or feel her warm juices flow out of her the way they did. He wondered if that meant she didn't enjoy it.

Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "It's okay Cosmo. I still enjoyed it a lot."

"I want to make you feel that again though."

"I don't mind that" she said seductively as she ran her hands down his chest.

He pulled her back to him again and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed her wet body which felt even sexier than normal. He had a feeling this was about to be extremely hot. He wanted Wanda to feel that pleasure again. It made him feel even better when he could please her.

Things felt even more sensual when they were in the hot water. She felt his hardening penis pressing against her in the water. His wet hands roamed all over her body feeling everywhere he could reach. He kissed down to her neck and she tilted her head back moaning as he kissed her. He took her off his lap and sat her down, then he began to finger her. She tilted her head back and moaned as he fingered her hard. The way he was licking her breasts only added to the pleasure he gave her.

He loved to hear the sound of her moaning. It meant to him that he was doing something right and that was how he wanted to please his wife. He wanted to give her more though. He removed his fingers and she gave a moan of protest but then a smile broke on her face when he placed her on the edge of the tub so he could lick her. He flicked his tongue in and out of her exploring around inside of her while her sweet juices flowed into his mouth. He continued to finger her while he licked her. God she tasted amazing! He'd always thought ice cream was the greatest thing ever but after tasting Wanda he had completely changed his mind.

She was moaning loudly now. She writhed under his touch and her hand gripped into his hair while the other supported her. She felt his finger touch a certain place in her and she gasped. It sent a wave of pleasure sending through her but the intensity died after he moved his finger somewhere else. "Cosmo, right there baby."

Cosmo moved back to what he had been doing before. "Right here?"

Her body shook as he touched that spot again. "Yes!"

He rubbed his finger against it. Her moans went up an octave and her body writhed and convulsed from the pleasure. He knew she was close. He wanted to take her there. He sucked on her and fingered that placed harder. Finally she couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed as she came into his mouth.

He kissed her deeply then rested his forehead on hers with a smile. "Did you like that?"

Wanda just nodded not being able to speak yet.

Glad that he had satisfied her, he pulled her back into the water. He still wasn't done with her yet. The positions they had done before wouldn't work as easily in the water, it was time to do something new. He moved her so that she was on her knees she got the hint and guided him into her. She gasped as he went into her. He paused for a moment wanting to make sure she was happy. "Do you like it this way Wanda?"

"Yes, don't stop," she said hardly able to get the words out. The way he pushed into her from behind felt _incredible_.

He started moving in and out of her with his hands gripped her waist. She moved back against him following the movement of his grind. He went in and out of her hard making the bubbly water splash around them. He slowed down coming out so he was hardly an inch in her then shoved back in again. She moaned each time he went back in. She pushed back against him trying to go faster again but he wouldn't let her move. He leaned down to lick up her spine and kiss her neck.

"Cosmo, give me more baby," she panted. "Harder."

She sounded desperate. He liked that. He went a little bit faster. "Like that Wanda?"

She moaned more. "Mmm, more baby."

That was what he liked to hear. He went faster.

"Oh god yes!" she exclaimed.

He slammed into her and they screamed out their moans of love and passion. She felt another orgasm and if Cosmo wasn't holding her up she would have fallen face first into the bubbly water. He continued pounding in and out of her. Finally he came in her moaning her name. He lingered in her for a moment, then pulled out and sat in the water holding her. She leaned back against his chest and they both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

She giggled and kissed him. "That was so good Cosmo."

"You like it when I teased you?" he said with a smirk.

She smiled. "Yeah, I did like it."


	4. Happiness

Happiness

The two lovers collapsed on the hotel couch after yet another round of sex. That morning they woke up tangled together under the covers in their bed, and wasted no time making love to each other. After a couple rounds of sex, they took another bubble bath and had room service bring them breakfast. They then cuddled on the couch for a bit and quickly began to lose control of themselves. Now, here they lay sprawled across the couch placing kiss after kiss on each other's lips.

They had been on their honeymoon for a week now and most of their days had gone this way. There was no other way they would have wanted it, they were having a blast! They were getting to know each other in ways that they never had before; what positions worked and didn't work, what literally brought them to their knees screaming with ecstasy, and exactly how to pleasure each other. Wanda learned that if she rode him at a certain angle it drove him wild, and Cosmo learned that she literally shook with pleasure when he kissed her spine as he took her from behind. Cosmo learned exactly what spot to rub when he fingered her and that if he sucked her clitorus at the same time she would cum in seconds, and Wanda learned that swirling her tongue around him while she sucked him it made him feel amazing.

Cosmo smiled contently as Wanda placed kiss after kiss along his neck. This past week had been one of pure bliss. He never would have imagined that making love to Wanda would be so amazing. Everything about it was perfect. He loved holding her close, kissing her everywhere, caressing her lovely curves, and making her quiver and moan with pleasure.

He let out a soft groan when she kissed his collarbone. That spot has always been sensitive to him. He even remembered the first time she had kissed him there. They'd been young, not even out of high school. They were laying on the living room couch at his house. Mama Cosma hadn't been home, she had banned him from ever seeing Wanda again at that point but they didn't care. They had been watching some cartoon on TV and had quickly lost interest in it, instead paying more attention to each other. Kiss after kiss followed, and she had placed a gentle kiss on his neck. He'd let out an involuntary moan. It made them both blush.

Now they lay on the couch, on their honeymoon, naked, while she kissed his neck without hesitation. There was no nervousness between them, the only blush on their faces was from the vigorous sex they had just had. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Wanda sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. He was staring at her breasts. She couldn't help but giggle.

He realized he was staring and snapped out of it. "Sorry...you're just so sexy." He proceeded to place a few kisses on them.

Wanda let out a happy sigh as a shiver ran down her spine. He never failed to do that to her. She never would have imagined doing the things they had done this week and she loved every second of it.

"What else should we do today?" she asked.

"Besides this?" he asked still kissing her chest.

She giggled again. "Well I guess we could go see the great outdoors at some point." The whole time they'd been here, they hadn't left the hotel much. Most of their time had been spent exploring each other's bodies instead of Fairy Falls.

"Sure," Cosmo said figuring they should get out at least a few times while they were here.

So they managed to get dressed without getting to distracted by each other and went out to the waterfall. At a booth, boat rides along the falls were being sold.

"Wanna get on honey?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course!"

They flew over and went up to the front desk.

"How much?" Cosmo asked.

"Five dollars each," the man behind the counter said.

Cosmo handed him the money.

"It's going to be a little bit of a wait while we wait for a boat to come back. You can wait in the boat room there," he said pointing to the right.

They flew in and sat on a bench, there were empty spaces where the boats would be.

"Hopefully we don't have to wait long," Wanda said.

"We can still have fun while we wait," Cosmo said. "Let's play I Spy."

"Okay," Wanda said excitedly.

"I spy with my little eye something...purple."

Wanda looked around the room. "Would it be the lamp?"

He shook his head. "Try again."

"My shirt?"

"Yes!" he said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye something...blue."

"Hmm...the window?"

"No."

"The bench."

Wanda raised her eyebrows. The only thing in the room that was blue was the floor. "No."

"The clock? The trees? Your shoes?"

"Cosmo, it's the floor."

Cosmo looked down and noticed that the floor was in fact blue. "Oh, ha, I guess that makes sense. "I spy with my little eye something..." He gave her a mischievous look. "Something sexy."

She laughed. "Would it be me?"

"Yes," he said giving her a passionate kiss.

"Okay, I spy something...big," she said playing along.

He ran his hand up her leg and gripped her butt. "Is it your ass?"

"I was thinking about something else," she said seductively. Her hand landed on a certain spot of his that was starting to grow hard under her touch.

He inched closer to her. "It's just for you snookie." He closed the space between them and they immediately fell into a deep, passionate kiss that was quickly starting to get out of control. Their hands wandered each other's bodies and moans started to fill the room. Wanda sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around him. His hands dove into her pants to grip her soft butt. "Oh Wanda," he moaned as she began to grind her hips on him.

She could practically feel his hard erection through her thin shorts and she desperately wanted him in her. Suddenly he began to kiss down her neck to her chest. She threw back her head allowing him more space. "Mmm Cosmo…"

"Ahem!"

They turned around and saw a boat attendant standing in the middle of the room not looking happy.

The two of them blushed and started to untangle themselves from each other not making eye contact with the boat attendant.

"Um, sorry," Wanda said.

"Either get in the boat or get a room," the guy said.

The two of them got in the boat across from each other.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times and don't get too close to the edge of the falls," the boat attendant said before sending them off.

"Well that was embarrassing," Wanda said once they were out of earshot.

"Could have been worse," Cosmo said holding her hands. "Imagine if we were doing what we did this morning."

"Oh god!" Wanda exclaimed. It seemed like every time they had sex it got hotter and hotter. If they had gone as far as they had that morning, all of them would have been traumatized for life.

Cosmo laughed. "You're cute when you're horrified."

Wanda laughed as well and leaned over to kiss him. "You're always cute." She looked around at the water they were surrounded by and the mountains in the distance. "It's really beautiful here."

"You're beautiful Wanda." He squeezed her hands. "You're the most beautiful, loveliest woman in the entire world. And I'm really lucky because, well, because you married me and made me the happiest man in the whole universe.

She couldn't help but blush. Cosmo had such a way with words. "I'm lucky too sweetie. You're the most incredible man in the universe. I love you so much."

"I love you too snookie."

They leaned in to kiss again, this time gentle and loving, slowly exploring each other's mouths and pouring every bit of love they had for each other into that kiss.

Suddenly Wanda started to hear a loud rushing. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

Before anything more could be said the boat tipped over the side of the falls and the two were sent plunging into the rushing water below.

The two gripped onto each other tightly and screamed as they tumbled over the side of the waterfall. Suddenly Cosmo realized something. He opened his eyes and looked at his lover next to him. She was holding him tightly nearly squeezing the life out of him, her eyes were shut tightly, and she had a look of terror on her face.

Yet she was beautiful.

And because he that, he was okay with possibly falling to their death into the depths of Fairy Falls below them.

Before he could continue his thoughts of his beautiful wife pressed against him, they collided with the water.

That evening, Wanda flew into the living room of their hotel wearing one of Cosmos sweaters that was a bit oversized on her. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket and he gestured for her to join him. She got under the blanket with him and cuddled close to him, leaning back against the couch, while he made sure she was wrapped up in the blanket and in his arms.

The two of them were still a bit wet from falling into the water earlier that day. The two of the had crashed into the deep waters of Fairy Falls. Luckily they were both good swimmers and managed to get out of the water fairly quickly. The same boat attendant from before found them crawling out of the water and again wasn't happy with them even though they tried to explain that it was an accident. Luckily the boat wasn't damaged or he would definitely have blown his top.

"What an interesting day we've had," Wanda said.

Cosmo kissed the top of her head. "You're telling me. This will definitely be a honeymoon to remember; endless amounts of sex, some really awesome pineapples, and falling into a waterfall."

That made Wanda laugh. "See what happens when we decide to go out and experience the world."

Cosmo looked at her sensually. "I guess we'd better stay inside then."

She placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I'm okay with that," she said softly.

Her lips were so soft, her voice flowed like an angels. He sighed as she placed more kisses on his lips. He held her close to him, one arm around her waist, the other tangled in her silky pink hair. Kissing her was pure bliss, he didn't want the moment to end.

As his hands wandered her body and his tongue explored her mouth, she started to crave him more. Throughout the week she's gotten to experience every part of him and she wanted more. She _always_ wanted more.

She moved over to straddle his waist and could immediately feel his erection pressing against her through his sweatpants. She then let out a soft moan. And another when his hands gripped her butt and pressed her hips against his even more. If their pants hadn't been a barrier, he would have been inside her.

All of a sudden, there was a crash outside of the hotel. It made them both jump.

"What the hell was that?!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Wanda looked over his shoulder and peeked out the window. "Relax, it's just thunder."

Cosmo shivered and not from the feeling of his wife pressed against him. "I hate thunder."

Wanda rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "Can I distract you?"

A smile crossed his face. If anything were going to distract him from the thunder, he wanted it to be her. "Of course."

She took his face in her hands and resumed their passionate kisses, going a bit deeper as the passion started to increase between them. The thunder raged on outside and the fireplace crackled next to them, but all of it was quickly forgotten as they became lost in each other.

As the heat was rising between them, Wanda was started to get too hot. Nothing that the removal of their clothes wouldn't fix. She broke their kiss for a moment and Cosmo looked disappointed. At least until she pulled his green hoodie over her head leaving her completely topless. He seemed to be hypnotized by her beautiful breasts in front of him. As he circled them with his fingers, moans of pleasure followed from her. It was still amazing to him how he could do this to her.

Next thing she knew, she was on her back laying on the soft blankets while he was on top of her kissing and licking her nipples. It felt _so_ good. She ran her fingers through his hair in attempt to keep him there to continue the amazing feeling but in a few minutes he stopped.

She opened her eyes about to tell him to keep going but he gripped the rim of her satin pink pajama shorts and began to pull them off. Once they were off, she lay back in contentment as he opened her legs.

He took a second to admire her sweet vagina that he had experienced so many times over the past few days. It was already dripping wet. He leaned down and ran his tongue across it. A satisfied smile crossed his face at the sound of Wanda's moans that followed. His finger slid in and out of her, making sure to touch that spot he had discovered. Sure enough it drove her wild. A few minutes later her fingers gripped his hair, her hips grinded into his face, and high-pitched moans emitted from her.

"Cosmo...Cosmo...Cosmo!" she exclaimed. As she reached her orgasm her wings fluttered and started to lift her off the floor.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back down after her noticed she had gotten about a foot off the floor and was getting higher. If he hadn't stopped her she might have hit the ceiling. He crawled over top of her and watched her for a moment as her body quaked and pleasure filled expressions played across her face. He'd never seen her this way before he began to make love to her and it thrilled him that he was the only one who could do this to her.

Her consciousness began to return to opened her eyes and a happy smile spread across her face when he saw him looking at her lovingly and running his fingers across her cheek.

"I take it you liked that," he said.

She nodded. "I loved it." She then placed a kiss on his lips. "And I love you."

He kissed her very passionately. "I love you too," he breathed against her lips.

She was so turned on right now, she wanted him naked and she wanted him inside her. She realized he was still fully clothed and it frustrated her. She lifted his sweater and he immediately took the hint and pulled it over his head. His pants came next and as soon as they were off, she pushed him over so that he was laying on his back.

He pulled her over him watching her with anticipation and lust. She wasted no time sinking down on him and he threw back his head letting out a moan at the amazing feeling of his wife tight walls closing around him. She placed her hands on his chest for balance as she began to bounce up and down on him. His hands rested on her hips but he let her take control of him. Sure enough he was never disappointed.

A few minutes later, he sat up feeling a strong desire to kiss her. He moved her legs so that they were wrapped around her waist and thrust into her as she bounced on him meeting her as she came down. Their arms around each other, bodies pressed against each other, lips connected, the two were nearly going mad with pleasure at the moment. He was so deep inside her right now, both of them were nearly screaming, clawing at each other, hands tangling in their hair, kissing every inch of skin that they could possibly reach.

Suddenly he lifted her off him and she felt empty. She didn't need to feel that way for long, within seconds he put her on her knees and plunged back into her. Hands on her hips, he thrust into her as hard as he could leaving her gripping onto the blanket in front of her as she reached orgasm after orgasm. He was so in control, so commanding. It was sexy, it was endearing, and she loved every second of it.

Soon she was laying on her stomach, he was on top of her, still coming into her from behind. He was moving into her slower now, it was almost more agonizing. She circled her hips around him in sync with his movements. His arms were around her, holding her breasts in his hands, and kissing her neck.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything," he said suddenly filled with an overwhelming love for her.

She felt tears sting her eyes. She loved him so much with every inch of her heart and soul and she felt so lucky that they could do this and that he loved her as much as he did.

He picked up his pace again feeling his climax coming on.

"Cosmo…" she moaned as she came yet again. Seconds later he held her tighter as she felt him cum deep inside her.

They remained in that position for a few minutes letting the moment wash over them. Finally he pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He faced her and looked into her eyes and immediately became concerned. There were tears in her eyes. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked worried that he had done something to hurt her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. I loved it."

"Then why are you crying sweetie?"

"Because…" She tried to think of how she could possibly explain to him how much she loved him and how she felt his love for her deep in her soul and how much it touched her. "Because I love you Cosmo," she said lacing her fingers in his. "I love you so much….more than anything...and everything you do for me...I...you make me so happy…"

He held her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Wanda. I love you so much and I always will, no matter what."

She looked into his green eyes and could see so much sincerity and genuine love for her. It made her even happier. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and she pressed her lips against his. She couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that moment.


	5. The Last Day

The Last Day

When Wanda woke up the next morning she was really hot. Not in a sexual way, actually _hot_.

When she opened her eyes she realized why. Cosmo was sprawled on top of her fast asleep. She tried to move, but she was pinned down. After a few moments she let out a sigh and resigned to stay that way until he woke up.

But not even a minute later he moved off her and rolled over onto his other side with a sleepy sigh. She couldn't help but giggle. She and Cosmo had slept next to each other before they got married, but after sleeping next to him every day for two weeks she was starting to become familiar with his sleeping habits. He was definitely more of a wild sleeper than her. While she typically stayed in one place, he moved all over the bed. But no matter how much he moved in his sleep, at some point he always made his way back to her. Numerous times when she'd woken up either in the morning or the middle of the night he'd have rolled over and had his arms around her.

She sat up on her elbow and lay there for a moment running her fingers through his hair gently as to not wake him up. It was the last day of their honeymoon. In a way she was sad. She wanted to stay in paradise focusing on only him. At the same time, she was okay with going back home. Sure they had to get back to the real world, but that didn't mean the honeymoon had to end. They were still newlyweds and she knew they would take advantage of it.

After a few minutes, she got out of bed, threw on her robe, and went out to the beautiful balcony. She sat down on the balcony couch and looked over at the falls in the distance as she thought about their wedding. It was two weeks ago but it seemed like it was yesterday. It had been the most incredible day of her life and she was extremely happy. She looked down at her wedding ring. It had the word Forever engraved onto it. Cosmo had put it on her finger and given her hand an assuring squeeze afterwards as if to say he would always be by her side.

The door opened and Cosmo came outside. "There you are."

"Sorry, I wanted to get some fresh air," she replied.

He sat down next to her. "It's okay. I'm just glad I'm next to you again."

She placed a kiss on his lips. He was so sweet.

He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So honey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Our honeymoon is almost over."

"Yeah, it went by kinda fast," she said wistfully as she thought of all the fun they'd had here.

"When we get back home, are things still gonna be the same?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"I mean like, are we still gonna be in love and happy?"

"Of course we will sweetie. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well because people get married and then after the honeymoon they kinda get mad at each other and they don't want to be married anymore. Isn't it called the honeymoon phase when everything is new and suddenly it's not anymore?"

Wanda laced her fingers in his. "That's the case with a lot of couples, but it doesn't have to be for us. I think that to be happy when you're married you have to keep trying to make each other happy. You have to keep dating each other. And a lot of people seem to forget that, that's why they end up not being happy."

"I'll always do everything I can to make you happy snookie," he said kissing her forehead.

"I will too Cosmo. That's why I think we won't end up like that. We've always taken care of each other and we always will."

"One more question."

"What's that honey?"

"After our honeymoon, can we still have sex?"

Wanda giggled. "We can have as much sex as you want."

He gave her a sly look. "Can we have sex now?"

She gave him a passionate kiss. "Of course."

All of a sudden, he tackled her onto her back and she let out a loud laugh which quickly melted into moans as he kissed her neck and caressed her. She loved him so much and she knew that they would never lose their passion they had for each other.

The two had gone out that night for one last night on the town while they were here. Once they got back to the hotel, Wanda went to change her clothes and Cosmo quickly got to work. Since it was their last day here, he wanted to do something special for her. He pulled out his wand and concentrated on not messing up like he did with most things or Wanda would notice and the surprise would be ruined. He dimmed the lights, covered the bed in rose petals, lit candles on the side tables, and turned on romantic music. He covered the room in little floating lanterns to make it even more romantic then made a bottle of red wine and fancy goblets appear next to the bed.

After he was done he exhaled with relief that it had all gone well. Then he kicked off his shoes and took off his tie and his shirt. Now all that was left was to wait for Wanda.

Meanwhile, Wanda had her own surprises for him. She had taken off her dress and put on a plum colored nightgown that came just above mid-thigh where the bra was lace and the rest was see through and had a black lace hem. Under the see through nightgown, was a pair of black panties and a matching garter. She had purposely saved this until the last day to surprise him. Her hair tumbled across her shoulders and she put on her favorite perfume. After one more quick once over in the mirror, she was ready to seduce her husband.

When she came out, she was not expecting what she saw. She gasped at the twinkling lights, the bed covered in roses, and the candles. Not to mention Cosmo laying on the bed shirtless, waiting for her and looking surprised to see what she was wearing.

"Wow," she said.

"Wow," he said.

She laughed. "You've really outdone yourself honey."

"Thanks…" he said, distracted by how incredibly sexy she looked covered in lace and silk.

She noticed the look on his face and smirked. Then she twirled around for him to see all of her.

He caught his breath.

"You like it?"

"I love it." He floated over to her and couldn't resist placing a kiss on her lips as his hands wandered her body. "You're so sexy," he whispered.

"Let's go to bed," she replied.

She led him over to the rose covered bed noting that they were pink roses, her absolute favorite. He was so thoughtful!

He managed to pry his thoughts away from her beautiful body to speak coherently. "Want some wine?"

"Of course," she said eagerly.

He poured her a glass, trying not to become distracted again and spill it.

"This is delicious," she said.

"You're delicious," he said placing a kiss on her neck.

She giggled. "I love the decorations."

"I wanted to do something special for you since it's our last night here," he replied.

"Well I'm very lucky then."

"I'm the lucky one sweetie," he said resting his hand on her hip looking her up and down.

She couldn't help but blush. She then looked him up and down as well. He was literal perfection to her. "You're very sexy Cosmo," she said placing a kiss on his collarbone.

He couldn't resist the moan that followed.

"Do you want a massage?" she asked placing her empty wine on the side table.

"Of course," he said eagerly. Wanda's massages were legendary.

He lay down and she sat on top of him working her hands from the top of his neck down his back. Satisfied groans followed with every touch.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Geez Cosmo, I haven't even started having sex with you yet."

He laughed as well. "I can't help it snookie...your massages are incredible."

She leaned down and kissed his neck. "Glad you like them." She'd given him plenty of massages before, granted none of them involved the two of them being nearly naked on a bed covered in roses. Based on the occasion, she decided to take it a step further. "Turn over," she said getting off him.

He lay down on his back and she continued her massage, started from his temples, his neck, his arms, his chest, still getting the same groans from him as before. She reached his stomach and began to undo his pants. He opened one eye to see what she was doing and once she began to pull his pants off he figured it out.

"This is new," he said.

"I figured this would be the perfect occasion for a more full body massage," she said. She ran her fingers along the length of his already fully erect penis.

He closed his eyes again and let out a satisfied moan. "I like that."

She wanted to please him as much as she could and wasted no time taking him in her mouth watching his face as she sucked him. She swirled her tongue around the tip and his face contorted in pleasure. He let out a deep moan as she moved up and down on him. She took him as deep as she could so that he was almost entirely in her mouth, slowly moved back up, and slowly moved back down.

"Wanda…"

She continued her movements moving a little faster now. She'd gotten a little bit better at deep throating him over the past two weeks and was able to do it without choking as long as she didn't go too fast.

All of a sudden he yanked her off him. A smile crossed her face at the sight of his flushed face and his chest rising up and down as he panted.

Before she could say anything he sat up and crushed his mouth to hers. She immediately complied and wrapped her around around him kissing him just as hard. Her vaina was suddenly throbbing with need for him. She climbed onto his waist, wrapping her legs around him, attempting to sit on his dick that she needed so badly.

Instead he lay her down, moved her so that she was laying on her stomach. She expected him to get into her from behind and she was she felt his tongue and let out a loud moan.

"Oh Cosmo!" she exclaimed. He held one of her butt cheeks in each hand while his tongue explored her dripping wet center. She gripped the sheets in front of her and her toes clenched. Then she felt that blinding rush as he brought her to her first orgasm of the night.

He lay her down on her stomach and observed her for a second. Her lovely curves, her sexy ass, her rosy pink hair in ringlets around her face, her body writhing in pleasure as she came down from the orgasm. God was she beautiful.

He shoved himself into her. The heat that surrounded him was almost unbearably incredible. He leaned forward and kissed her neck trying to get her attention so that he could kiss her lips. She turned around and kissed him as hard as she could as he thrust into her.

He loved the sounds of her moans. In a desire to make her scream louder and make her cum again, he pulled her up onto her knees and gave it to her as hard as he could sure enough making her moan louder until he brought her to another orgasm. The feeling of her walls convulsing around him and the fluids leaking out of her almost made him cum too.

She turned and kissed him desperately over and over. It was as if she couldn't get enough of him. She kissed his lips, his neck, ran her hands up his chest and his arms. As she did, she was pushing him down, then she moved over him and got him back into her. Her desperation for him only grew as she rode him, getting faster, bouncing on him harder, moving her hips in ways that left them both screaming.

She felt so good she hardly realized that she was now on her back. On his knees, he held her hips and thrust into her hard. At this point she'd lost count of how many times he made her cum, all she knew was that she needed him more than the need to breathe.

He lay on top of her, cradling her in his arms, and his forehead resting on hers as he gazed into the eyes of his lover. Her legs wrapped around him drawing her into her further. As they looked into each others eyes it was like they were looking into each other's souls. They needed each other, they desired each other, and they loved each other more than anything.

A few minutes later they finished together and they lay down next to each other, under the blankets, arms wrapped around each other.

She hugged him close to her. "I love you Cosmo."

He kissed her forehead. "Forever?"

"Forever sweetie."

Their honeymoon was almost over, but even though their vacation was over, the honeymoon wouldn't end. They were finally married and they had finally given themselves to each other, and from this point on they would always cherish each other.


End file.
